Dragons
by lostsword
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid spend some quality time, dragon antics, HxA fluff.


_Dragons_

**A/N: This is just a short story of Hiccup and Astrid finding a rather special surprise on the far side of the island. If you enjoyed ADB, you will most likely enjoy this. Also, you will learn how the whole dunking each other thing started between Astrid and Hiccup. This is also set about..two weeks from the end of the movie. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT Own HTTYD or IT'S Products!**

The wind whistled around Hiccup as he and his dragon, best friend and companion, Toothless, shot across the sky. The wind blasting across their respective faces. Behind the pair, was Astrid and her own dragon, Nad. The four beings, two humans and two dragons, were currently flying off on another adventure near one of Berk's ravines.

After the battle with the red death, Hiccup had been mostly unable to walk, since he was still getting used to the prosthetic leg. And because of this, he had gone flying with Toothless nearly everyday. And along with his dragon, came Astrid.

Ever since they had entered a sort of 'Unofficial Official Relationship' once the Dragon Wars had ended, the two had been in each others company nearly the entire time. Astrid had learned things she had never known about Hiccup, and likewise Hiccup had learned things he had never known about the blond beauty that was Astrid.

For example, Hiccup had never known that Astrid had always dreamed of being able to fly in the sky, and Astrid had learned that Hiccup had a love for making things with wood, though she was a bit surprised she hadn't noticed it earlier.

Anyways, the two of them were currently looking for a place to land their dragons, since they had been flying around for hours, right after Astrid had finished her early morning practices, which were more of late night practices, since it was before the sun had even risen! Astrid of course had stated that, " If You Rise At Dawn, You Shall be Called a Wimp".

"How about there?" Astrid asked as she brought Nad up next to Toothless, the pair of Dragons flying in sync. It seemed to two had become a sort of brothers, or maybe bond-brothers. They spent a great deal of time around each other anyways, due to their masters spending the same great deal of time together.

Hiccup looked were she had been pointing and he nodded. The spot was perfect. There was a small pond near the edge of the mountain, with tree surrounding it and a decent sized hill on the other side of the pond. It reminded him of the first time he had met Toothless. "That will do" he answered and the two Vikings aimed their steeds towards the clearing.

Within seconds they had landed on the ankle high grass, their furred boots hitting the grass and dirt softly, the ground a bit moist from the recent shower they had just had. As their master's dismounted, Nad and Toothless had moved over to the pond, which was rather wide and deep, with a stream running down into it from the mountain, coming from some source way up there.

Hiccup paused for a moment. Just to let the sounds of the birds chirping, wind slowly waving through the tree tops and the trickling of the water hitting the rocks as it moved down towards the pond hit his ears.

Glancing over next to him, it appeared Astrid was doing the same. She looked beautiful. Her hair was still up in it's normal half hanging down, half held up by her bandana, style. But the awe and curiosity in her shimmering blue eyes just took his breath away.

Astrid finally snapped out of her trance and smiled at him. "Hey Hiccup" she said softly, still smiling.

"Yes?" he asked, slightly confused.

" You should close your mouth" she said, giggling softly.

The sight. No the _sound_ of her giggling both threw him off and made his mind stop processing everything. She just had that effect on him. "What...what if I..like my m-mouth open?" Hiccup tried to say, after he had regained the ability to think.

She shrugged. "Suit yourself" then she grinned. Hiccup gulped. There was only one reason why she would...and a minute later it happened.

There was a loud splash as Hiccup was tackled by Astrid right into the pond. Motivating their dragons to raise their head, asses the situation, give the dragon equivalent to a shrug, and then go back to drinking the cold water of the pond.

Hiccup jumped up, gasping for breath as he tried to reach the side of the pond. It was a _lot_ deeper then he had thought. As he gasped in another breath, his wet hand managed to find purchase on the edge of the pond, and he dug it into the muddy grass. With a 'oof' Hiccup managed to pull himself out of the pond, only to be joined by a laughing Astrid, who had just climbed out as well.

Upon seeing her, Hiccup decided he would both have to A, get her back, and B, do this more often. Her hair was streaming down around her face, the bandana now clung in her own muddy hand as she laughed. The effect of all of her hair around her wet face was angelic, and Hiccup was so caught up in it that he didn't even notice Astrid had moved until she hit him in the head, softly, but still...

"Ow?" Hiccup said, more for her own amusement then the pain, but the pain was there, however light. "What was that for?" he asked, only to get a, to be plain he should have expected this by now, sloppy wet kiss from the rather devious girl before him.

"Better?" Astrid asked, only a hint of worry in her eyes, she knew that he still had trouble swimming with his leg, but she hadn't expected the pond to be so deep. Oh well, he seemed fine. But just to be sure. "Do I need to kiss it to make it better?" she asked with a gleam in her eyes.

Hiccup just glared softly at her, even while his hand was still in her own. "yes..but you could still-" Astrid had already started 'Making It Better' by kissing him again, and this time her tongue was _not_ staying inside just _her_ mouth. Needless to say, Hiccup returned the favor.

He had no idea how long they stayed like that, but after a while they heard a soft growl. When the two had turned, they were now facing a baby Terrible Terror, or Terror, for short.

"Wonder where he came from?" Hiccup thought aloud. Astrid had slowly scooted closer to him, almost sitting in his lap, and one hand was on her hip pouch, where she always kept a few of those odd star things that she had said were from her father. Despite the peace between the dragons and vikings, both sides were still wary of the other, and Astrid had yet to completely lower her guard to any dragons other then her own and Toothless, though she was more comfortable around dragons she knew were tamed, or just knew well.

The baby squawked at them, then began drinking from the water. After a few seconds of watching the creature, Hiccup and Astrid both noticed several more of the small Terror's and even a very young Deadly Nadder come down to the pond to drink. As the two teens watched in wonder as the creatures appeared one by one from behind some rocks, both Toothless and Nad had moved up cautiously to their master's conflicted with the instinct to protect their owners, however their intelligence told them the other dragons were too young to mean any harm.

And so it was like that. For half an hour, or an hours. Most likely hours, it all just blended together really, Hiccup and Astrid watched the small group of baby or young dragons drink from the bond and they even got to see the creatures goof off, some ignored them and simply left, but more showed up, ranging from more Nadders and Terrors, to small Gronckles and even a baby monstrous Nightmare appeared from behind the rocks. The youngest of them, were rolling around and trying to breath fire. Some even tried to swim in the pond, before managing to get out when they gave up or had enough. And the ones that did neither of these were trying to get Astrid to laugh. They did this by trying to fly, trying to snuggle against her leg and some even tried to do tricks. Most of these failed, yet every now and again a giggle would escape the warriors lips.

However, soon the sun was beginning to lower from it's perch in the middle of the sky. Sadly, the two knew they would have to leave. They had been gone too long anyways.

It also appeared that Astrid would be missed, for several of the hatchling dragons tried to follow them, squawking and hissing, some of them staring at them with wide eyes as they got on their steeds.

Astrid must have finally broken, for she smiled softly. "We'll come back. Now go back to your home..or roost or whatever it is" she said to them, feeling almost like she had lost her mind. The dragon's must have understood, because they began to slowly crawl and roll away, back behind the rocks near the pond.

"I wonder if there is a nest back there" Hiccup said to Astrid. She merely shrugged. "Oh well. I guess that's for another day" he said.

"Yep" Astrid said and then brought Nad closer, so she could grab him by the collar. "And you never saw that" and with that, she pecked his cheek and took off.

Hiccup simply smiled as he and Toothless flew after her. "Wouldn't dream of it!" he yelled after her as they flew over the forests towards Berk, the sun now close to setting.

**I Like Reviews, Plot Bunny Suggestions and Tacos. **

**If you liked it, then press the button below and let me know!**


End file.
